


【Zagreus&Achilles】雪

by FeiYu



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [6]
Category: hades - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 老师不在圣殿的时候，他和我们可能会想些什么。
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Achilles(Hades Video Game)
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441
Kudos: 2





	【Zagreus&Achilles】雪

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然嘴上叫嚣要把老师这样那样，但是写起来还是一股死了爹【？】般的性冷淡……
> 
> 想到什么写什么，毫无主题。

在守卫圣殿之外的时间里，阿喀琉斯偶尔也得前去冥土边缘处理些不速之客。

虽然亡灵只会被死神割下，再由摆渡人从冥河带入。但在此之外，冥界与人间尚有不少的衔接，凡人或有误入，大多走不到尽头就死去，只能等待赫尔墨斯使权杖将枉死的魂灵带到卡戎面前。  
真正的麻烦是魔兽。这些继承了一星半点提丰血脉的怪物，或多或少的被冥土黑暗吸引，总是莽撞闯入，又不易死去。活物跑进冥府会带来相当大的麻烦，无论被衔走的灵魂，还是被破环的领土，都将让冥王大动肝火。  
死者之主向来厌恶破坏秩序与规则的家伙。

因而侍卫长时不时就会来到冥土边缘，继续一些早已刻入本能的战斗，并无压力，只是觉得无趣。  
破碎的空间裂隙里，土地漆黑僵死，看不见一星半点肥沃生机的色泽。雪花从虚空里凝结，降落，又在接触到地面之前消逝。  
这里虽靠近地表，是亡魂能接触到最靠近生前世界的地方，但大多昏暗，既远离乐土的光辉，也匮乏阳光的热量——即使裂隙里有天光，天光也惨白无温度，和幻影般的雪花一样冰寒刺骨。  
人间已经冰封许久，这些被四季女神愤怒和悲伤催动的凝结的水，穿越过生死的界限后也不改其寒冷。

他并不陌生于这种悲伤。  
阿喀琉斯踩过兽群的尸骸，漫不经心地让视线梭巡，残余的魔兽在英雄面前呜咽着后退，浑然不见方才的凶恶，却也只能在青绿枪影里成片的哀嚎着倒下，塌成又一摊血泥肉酱。  
失去所爱的悲伤。

他曾经冷眼旁观那个被阿伽门农夺走女儿的父亲悲哀地向凶手请求，也对普里阿莫斯的哀求而心软——其实阿喀琉斯并不是很想心软，只是已经没意义了，那么，归还一具残骸也就不那么的无法接受。  
他总归就快死了。当时的战士无比清晰地预感到，神明和命运不会再为他留下多少时间，他很快就能去陪伴爱人……在此之前，只要为特洛伊人带去更多的，更多的死亡与痛苦，为他的普特洛克罗斯作为献祭。

德墨忒尔或许不会这般疯狂，但在此而言，神明和人类大概没什么区别——毕竟冥后的身份在半神眼里不算秘密，她和冥王的情感也是。  
任性的爱，多么自由而可怖的东西啊。  
战士的魂灵有时会因此不敬而无不讽刺的想，原来神明也会因情感而悲恸。   
只是命运对凡人和神明从不是一样的公平。

冥府的规则还没勒令他返回，英雄的魂灵站在尸骸骨血里，少见的允许自己发一会儿呆。

这远离乐土的地方缺乏荧光，也没有水仙花平原岩浆的火，或塔尔塔罗斯蜡烛长明的光，倒最类似凡人所想象的冥土模样。  
可惜死亡并不如愿为一种安稳的长眠。  
阿喀琉斯摩挲着长矛，看雪花在虚幻的天光里出现又消逝。  
他不知晓自己在想些什么。反复咀嚼的记忆早已苍白，凡人生活的几十年远不足耗去死后的几百上千年。那些刻在灵魂里的色彩，也只是很偶尔的被拿来品尝，好使存在的时间不那么绝望。

无趣确实是一种酷刑。他想，听见远处乐土里的竞技场里传来山崩海啸的欢呼。  
以此相比，忙碌的工作也是幸福，即使是希腊最伟大的国王，或者多么强大的英雄——毕竟至福乐土里并无弱者——都会这样哗众取宠的以度过日复一日。  
在这里，除非能找到一点新的色彩，想要有意义的消磨时光，也是一种特权。

这个世界并没有什么好路可走，到处都缠满荆棘，路面上铺满骸骨，前行的人总是会痛苦，但人还有意识，就会想方设法地从空气中捕获一丝温暖。无论是湮没在细碎时间里的爱抚，还是偶然一得的温存，又或者朝生暮死的厮杀……  
欢呼，战斗……阿喀琉斯眼前晃过一个同样年轻而热爱战斗的影子——冥府王子用灼火的视线看向年长者，眼睛比头顶的桂冠更加明亮，满载着让亡者趋之若鹜的生机。   
曾经交握的力道仿佛透过武器传了过来，他感觉握枪的手指上泛起一点幻觉般的柔软热度。  
是比血还要炽烈，比黑暗更加浓稠，却因其主人的体贴而剔透如春日般的恋慕。  
这般肆无忌惮的爱，这般无所顾忌的情热。

因此他总时不时会觉得，自己的这个学生，太不像是冥王之子，又太过于像是个神明。  
……而凡俗的总是会敬畏非人的，只因知晓彼此间天生的裂隙。

该回去了。  
久死的魂灵扫去这些突兀纷飞的思绪，走出冰结的血迹，在足下交织的光芒里渐渐消失，尽可能的按下某些窃窃私语的不安。   
至福乐土里的时光总归会比塔尔塔罗斯里好过很多，忘川的河水也远比斯提克斯河来得清甜。   
他并不太希望过于频繁去想某个人，或者思考某些愈发悲哀的可能性。

宝石在圣殿长明的烛火里熠熠生辉，阿喀琉斯闭了闭眼，好让自己刚刚习惯昏暗的视觉恢复。这些被冥王之子委托建造的东西虽然冰冷，却实在太过明亮。  
明亮得像是扎格列欧斯自己。

他刚刚走到西厅边，就听见冥池哗啦作响，绿色口袋似的暗灵们即刻一哄而散，谁也不敢拦在冥王和他的叛逆子嗣中间。  
阿喀琉斯回过头，透过几个匆匆忙忙的魂灵，看见王子甩着头发爬出。

扎格列欧斯对注视敏感，像每一个优秀的战士那般。他明目张胆地在冥王前东张西望，浑不在意当权者的嘲弄或斥责，直到惊奇地对上他老师尚未收回的视线。  
亡魂对他点点头，看王子几句应付过父亲，两步跑过来，面上洋溢着纯然的喜悦，与他并肩。  
老师，你出去了？  
阿喀琉斯低声说是，提步往惯常的岗位走去。  
工作而已。

扎格列欧斯紧紧跟着他，双脚燎出的火星随他声音雀跃不已——哦，父亲说你要处理冥府的入侵者——啊，您是去了冥土边缘吗？我刚刚从那里闯过……

冥土边缘，是指至福乐土外的冥河神庙吧。  
侍卫长一边点头一边想——啊，原来那欢呼是为了这个孩子吗？  
这可比忒修斯的听起来顺耳多了。

我已经能到地面了，虽然父亲还是难以对抗…  
地面……  
阿喀琉斯从刚刚的工作里抽出思绪，看着年轻人闪闪发亮的双眼，尝试去回忆一些更久远的色彩。  
年长者想起斯库罗斯岛的阳光——明明有很多阳光，但他的记忆里仿佛只有阴云——海水，土地，人间的火焰……他想了很多，但只挑最普通的那些说了出来。  
他说，不要灰心，小伙子，或许很快你就能看见阳光了。

阳光，海水……倪克斯说他们会指引我离开冥土后的道路。扎格列欧斯明显的兴奋起来，异色眼瞳里溢满了纯然的期待和不使人生厌的野望。  
我还只能走到神庙门外的一点点雪地…但人间真是一片神奇的地方，虽然盖满了冰冷干燥的东西，但还是能感受到生命力想要挣扎出来。  
这就是地表的生命吗？  
是的，这就是生命。

突然的，扎格列欧斯止住话头，他像是幼犬一般嗅了嗅空气，疑惑的看向半神的亡魂。  
您闻起来好冷啊…地面那种被称之为隆冬的寒意已经渗透到冥土边缘了吗？

阿喀琉斯轻微的怔了一下，像是没预料到话题突兀的拐弯。  
他想起这孩子初见时候曾经也对亡灵的体温感到惊诧，结果到了现在，还是会觉得他寒冷吗？  
但整个冥府，保有体温的存在也仅有王子一人而已。

很冷吗？  
魂灵用眼角余光看了看自己的斗篷，没有雪粒，或者雪融化后的水渍。他想也是，那毕竟不是真的雪花，也不会和世上的东西镂刻凡人肉体一样留下痕迹——人间凡物，除非死者带下来的陪葬买路钱，否则都不入冥府。  
那是雪，德墨忒尔夫人的造物，确实冰冷……

不，只是觉得……  
王子踌躇了一下，发觉他们已经在西厅站了许久，阿喀琉斯温和的视线还笼罩他，除此之外，这空旷的殿堂里没有他人。  
他突然上前一步，拥住对方，任凭声音在导师的斗篷里被捂得发闷。年长者沉静地站在原地，冰冷的温度从布料后渗透出来，刺得他手臂发颤。  
环境寒冷没关系，老师，我很暖和……

沉默中只有一方的呼吸声回荡，年轻人有力的臂膀拥抱着他，桂冠上明亮的神光竟抵不过此刻他眼中的光。  
年长者看着眼前毛茸茸的黑发，确实地感觉到对于亡灵而言滚烫的体温透过衣服盔甲蔓延过来。阿喀琉斯刚想说死者早已不会再觉得寒冷……他有很多话可以解释，也有很多方法可以拒绝，但是最后，他说，只是说，  
好的，小伙子，谢谢你。

确实很温暖。


End file.
